Oyasumi, Nii-san Oyasumi, Imouto
by Ketrin'Shirouki
Summary: Hanya sekedar membuat fic. sedih. enjoy, Minna. Family: Shaka dan OC.


**Oyasumi, Nii-san. Oyasumi, Imouto.**

**Genre: Family, Hurt/comfort, Tragedy.**

**Chara: OC, Shaka, Others.**

**Disclaimer: i do not own SaintSeiya**

**.**

**.**

_Aku penasaran. Kenapa malaikat itu menampakkan dirinya?_

_._

_._

_**Someone's POV**_

"Shaka-nii! Ayo kesana! Mereka sudah menunggu!" seruku riang.

Shaka-nii hanya tersenyum konyol dan menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. "Dasar _hyper active_." Ledeknya.

Aku membalasnya dengan jeweran telak di telinganya. Aku ini bukan _Hyper active, _tapi aku sengaja mengumpulkan gengku dan kakak. Entah kenapa, belakangan ini firasatku buruk sekali. Aku hanya ingin menghabiskan waktu dengan mereka. Rasanya rindu berlarian seperti anak kecil.

"Kenapa lama sekali?!" tanya Deathmask kesal.

"Bego, Henna masih beruntung diberi kesempatan pergi kesini. Dia harus pelan-pelan dulu." Jawab Shura menjitak dahi Deathmask.

Aku menderita saat ini. Gagal jantung ini menyita waktuku dengan segala perawatan dan obat-obatan bodoh itu. Aku ingin bersama geng kakakku. Bahkan aku ingat ketika Shion mengusulkan nama geng ini adalah 'Gold Saints'. Hebatnya lagi, aku bahkan 10 tahun beda dari kakak tapi mereka malah memasukkanku. Hari-hariku di rumah sakit jadi lebih hangat.

"Jadi ada kabar dari dokter?" tanya Aldebaran, si ramah berbadan besar.

"Maaf, Aldebaran-san. Tapi dokter masih belum membawa kabar baik maupun buruk." Balasku.

"Bagus dong! Kau masih baik-baik saja." puji Saga.

"Tapi jangan paksakan dirimu. Taman bermain tak terlalu cocok untuk gadis 11 tahun yang menderita gagal jantung. Kau saja harus pakai kursi roda dan tak boleh terkena panas ataupun angin." Kembaran Saga, Kanon menasehatiku.

"Iya, cerewet! Aku sudah 2 tahun dirawat, tapi aku fine aja kok. Lagipula, aku disini bukan buat wahana." Ujarku tersenyum penuh makna.

"Apa alasanmu kalau begitu?" tanya Shaka-nii.

"_Himitsu!"_ godaku usil.

Tak lama kemudian, Surya mulai turun dari tahtanya dan ratu malam mengambil alih. Aku mengajak mereka ke tempat yang agak tinggi. Aphrodite-san mendorong kursi rodaku dan yang lainnya asik menghiburku dengan candaan konyol mereka, sampai..

_*DHUUAAR! DHUUAAAR! DHUUAAR!*_

Semuanya terkagum-kagum. Kembang api dengan berbagai warna bermekaran di langit hitam membentang. Bahkan Camus-san yang dikenal dengan 'topeng dingin'nya ikut memasang muka kagum.

"Darimana kau tahu akan ada_ hanabi?_" tanya Shaka-nii.

"Aku memesan beberapa set dan menyuruh beberapa pihak rumah sakit untuk membantuku. Jarang kita jalan-jalan seperti ini." Jawabku, tanpa mengalihkan pandanganku dari pertunjukan buatanku.

"Bagus sekali! Terima kasih ya, Henna!" seru Milo.

Yang lainnya langsung memelukku, sontak aku payah bernapas karena tertimbun badan kekar mereka. Shaka-nii langsung protes dan memberikanku udara segar.

"Kita bikin _hanabi_ lain yuk! Kebetulan beberapa minggu lagi, kampus diliburkan!" ajak Dohko.

Aku terkejut. Mereka bersorak setuju dan merencanakan pemesanan kembang api lainnya. tanpa mereka sadari, beberapa tetes air bening menelusuri pipiku. _'Gomen Minna. Aku tak bisa ikut. Lain kali saja.'_

_**End Of POV**_

* * *

"Hoaahem. Hoy, Henna." Shaka menggoda adiknya yang tengah terlelap. Dia awalnya menjewer pipi adiknya tapi setelah sentuhan pertama, dia agak terkejut.

"Henna? Ba- bangun yuk dik... Sa- sarapan favoritmu sudah ada tersedia." Henna tak merespon.

Dengan langkah berani, Shaka menyentuh lengan adiknya. Rasanya membeku, tak seperti biasanya. kulit Henna sama putihnya dengan Shaka tetapi kali ini Henna sudah terlampau pucat. Bibirnya bahkan tak berwarna _peach_ seperti biasanya.

Shaka mulai menangis, dia mengulurkan jarinya ke arah nadi leher Henna. Tak ada nadi sama sekali. Shaka langsung berlari dan memanggil dokter. Dokter memeriksa adiknya dan keluar dengan hasil buruk. Jantungnya benar-benar berhenti, tepat saat dia tidur.

"Henna! Jangan bercanda! Ini tak lucu! Aku janji aku tak akan mengusilimu lagi, Henna! BANGUN!" Shaka tak mau menyerah membangunkan Henna. Tapi usaha itu sia-sia. Matanya tertutup dan takkan terbuka lagi.

"Henn.." Shaka mengecup pelan dahi adik kesayangannya. Dengan air mata berlinang dia mengucapkan " _Arigatou, Imouto. Oyasumi-nasai."_

* * *

Beberapa hari kemudian, 14 orang berdiri di nisan berwarna biru muda. Warna yang serupa dengan iris mata yang telah beristirahat dibawah nisan itu.

_**In Memoriam**_

_**Our ever lasting friend,**_

_**Henna.**_

Shaka meletakkan serangkaian bunga Edelweiss didepan gambar gadis itu. Diikuti dengan kawan-kawan lainnya. Mata Shaka sudah sembab karena kebanyakan menangis. Bahkan Saga, Kanon, Shion, Shura dan Aiolia harus mati-matian menahannya ketika pembakaran mayat Henna.

Sekarang mereka berdiri di padang rumput favorit Henna. Tempat ini lumayan tinggi dan menampakkan pemandangan kota Tokyo. Cocok untuk menaburkan abu Henna.

Tampak kepulan debu tertiup angin ketika Shaka melepaskan abunya. Shaka memandang abu itu dengan sedih dan hampir tak rela. Siapa yang rela melepaskan satu-satunya anggota keluarga yang dimilikinya?

"Henna takkan istirahat dengan tenang kalau kau tetap menangis, Shaka." Ujar Aiolos.

"Aku tak bisa menahannya. Ini tak adil, Aiolos! Dia bahkan belum genap menjadi remaja!" Emosi Shaka memuncak.

"Kami Tahu Shaka! Kami tahu itu! Kau kira kami rela?! Kami juga peduli padanya, dia sudah jadi adik dari masing-masing diri kami! Tapi kalau kau menangis, apa katanya? Kau masih ingat ketika kau terakhir kali menangis?" kata Aiolos.

#Flashback

_Shaka menunggu kabar dari dokter, tentang donor jantung yang kemungkinan didapatnya. Ternyata hasilnya nihil. Belum ada ukuran yang cocok untuk Henna. Belum lagi tipe darahnya AB, sehingga sulit dicari._

"_Nii-san? Kenapa kau menangis?" tanya Henna, melihat kakakknya mengalirkan air mata diam._

"_Ah, tidak kok. Hanya debu masuk ke mataku." _

_Henna mengerutkan dahinya dan mengambil pisau buah disampingnya. Diirisnya jari telunjuknya dengan pisau itu._

"_HENNA! KAU SEDANG APA?!" Aldebaran menyambar pisau itu._

"_Aku tak suka Shaka-nii menangis hanya karena jantung bodoh itu! Air mata nii-san berharga seribu nyawaku! Aku ingin kalian bahagia! Aku pokoknya tak mau menangis!" serunya sambil berlinang air mata._

_Shaka terdiam kemudia mengelap air matanya. "Nah, lihat. Aku tak menangis bukan?" hibur Shaka. Henna tersenyum sumringah melihat senyuman kakaknya._

"_Dan senyumanmu berharga seribu nyawaku, Henn. Maaf aku mengkhawatirkanmu." Ujar Shaka_

_#_end of Flashback.

Shaka mengangguk kecil setelah mengingat itu. Kemudian mereka segera pulang ke tempat masing-masing, kecuali Shaka. Dia menyempatkan untuk berjalan di sekitar padang luas itu sampai ada kolam yang menarik perhatiannya.

Kolam itu hampir beku, kebetulan saat itu sedang awal musim dingin. Tiba-tiba kelopak bunga berwarna putih terbang mengelilingi Shaka. Shaka mengambil salah satu kelopak itu dan menatapnya dengan heran. Bunga kesukaan adiknya, teratai putih.

"Lotus putih? Sejak kapan bisa.. Tunggu dulu." Shaka menatap kearah kolam itu dan disanalah bayangan gadis pirang panjang tersenyum hangat.

'_Nii-san.'_ Bisik bayangan itu. Shaka terkejut sekaligus sedikit sesak dalam hatinya

'_maafkan aku. Aku selalu menyayangimu. Itsu made mo.'_ Bayangan itu mulai pudar, sampai akhirnya menghilang bersama kelopak teratai itu.

Shaka terisak sendirian dan kemudian menatap kolam dingin itu. Dia tersenyum rela dan mengambil telepon genggamnya.

_**To: Mu, Aldebaran, Saga, Kanon, Deathmask, Aiolia, Dohko, Milo, Aiolos, Shura, Camus, Aphrodite, Shion.**_

_**Text: Maafkan aku, semuanya. Tapi bisakah kalian melanjutkan Hanabi yang kita rencanakan tanpa aku?**_

_**Sent!**_

* * *

SETAHUN KEMUDIAN...

Geng Gold saints mengunjungi 2 nisan yang berdampingan dan berwarna sama itu. Hanya tulisannya yang berbeda.

_**In Memoriam**_

_**Our ever lasting friend,**_

_**Henna**_

Dan juga..

_**In Memoriam**_

_**The loving brother,**_

_**Shaka**_

_#Flashback_

_Shaka mengirim pesan itu ke teman-temannya dan tanpa ragu menyelam ke kolam membeku itu. Dia tak berniat mengambil nafas lagi dan membiarkan dirinya kehilangan kesadaran. Sambil membayangkan Henna mengulurkan tangannya, menyambut kehadiran Shaka dengan senang dan penuh senyuman. Dimana mereka memulai lembaran baru di tempat yang lebih baik._

_#End of Flashback_

"Hai, kalian. Kami membawa ini untuk kalian. Kalian menyukainya bukan?" Mu menata teratai putih di nisan Henna dan teratai pink di nisan Shaka.

"Kami mengadakan _hanabi _disini untuk memperingati kepergian kalian, jadi kami menginap yah. Jangan keberatan." Kanon menunjukkan _camp set_ yang dibawanya dan yang lain.

"Hei, siapa disana?" tanya Milo, menunjuk dua orang berambut pirang panjang. Mereka sedang bermain riang diantara bunga matahari yang tinggi.

Mereka mendekat, bermaksud untuk menyapa. Tapi setelah menyadari siapa kedua orang itu, mereka tak dapat menahan air mata.

"Shaka? Henna?" Tanya Camus terkejut.

Shaka dan Henna menoleh kearah 13 lainnya dan tersenyum senang. Mereka melambai riang dan disambut oleh lambaian kawan-kawannya.

'_Tetap ingat kami, ya!" _ terdengar samar perkataan Shaka.

"_Itsu made mo, _Shaka, Henna." Camus tak dapat menahan air matanya.

'_sayonara...'_ Shaka dan Henna mulai berlari menjauh.

"_ogenki de.._" bisik mereka lirih.

_Seiring dengan berhentinya angin itu, mereka mulai berakhir. Kenapa mereka masih tersenyum? Kenapa mereka masih tertawa. Kami tak dapat mengerti kalian. Andai kalian masih disini._

_._

_._

_Aku penasaran... Kenapa malaikat itu menampakkan dirinya?_

_._

_._

_**Fín..**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

* * *

_Himitsu: _Rahasia

_Hanabi:_ Kembang api

_Gomen, Minna: _Maaf, semuanya

_Arigatou: _terima kasih

_Oyasumi nasai: _ selamat beristirahat

_Itsu made mo: _selamanya

Please Review

.

.

.


End file.
